Generally, a driver operates a vehicle while checking vehicle information, such as the running speed of the vehicle, the rotating speed of an engine and the fuel amount displayed on an instrument panel. Since the instrument panel is located on a dashboard of the vehicle, the driver has to lower his or her head to check the vehicle information, and the driver's gaze may deviate from the front of the vehicle, leading to potentially adverse driving situations.
A head-up display (HUD) device for a vehicle has been developed as a device for aiding a driver's safety and convenience, and for effectively transmitting the vehicle information to the driver.
The HUD device for vehicle allows information of the instrument panel to be displayed on, or near, a front window glass in accordance with a height of the driver's eyes so that the driver may easily check the vehicle information.
Therefore, the driver may safely operate the vehicle by confirming the vehicle information without taking his or her eyes away the front of the vehicle while driving the vehicle.
The HUD device for vehicle may include a front window type HUD device to project an image to, or on, the front window glass and a combiner type HUD device to project an image to a separate combiner rather than the front window glass.
Unlike the front-window type HUD, the combiner-type HUD may include a shutter mounted at a front to protect the combiner and an operation device to drive the combiner and the shutter.
However, the combiner-type HUD does not cause inconvenience when driving-related information needs to be obtained from the combiner, but may disturb the driver in driving because the combiner in front of the driver distracts the driver's attention when there is no need for driving-related information.
Therefore, the position of the combiner needs to be adjusted such that the combiner is positioned in front of the driver only when the driving-related information is required. Also, the position of the combiner needs to be adjusted in consideration the driver's eye height by ascending/descending or pivoting to prevent a distortion of a virtual image displayed to the driver.